A Day to Remember
by ada69
Summary: Ever had one of those days where nothing goes right? Valentine's Day oneshot. I do not own ADJL. T for language.


**Just a little pre-reading information here: This Valentine's Day oneshot takes place in the future, so Jake and Rose are about . . . 21, 22 shall we say? And they are married. Umm I think that's all you need to know to get the plot of it. Enjoy! **

**A Day to Remember **

"Breakfast time," Jake smiled walking into the kitchen. Cooking had never really been his thing. He could barely even make toast without burning it! But since it was Valentine's Day, he figured he would save Rose a little trouble and roll the dice.

"I think I remember how to make coffee," he said to himself, examining the coffee pot with care before giving it a shot. Once he had it figured out and got the coffee started, he focused on the actual meal part of the breakfast.

He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a few eggs and put them on the skillet. After a few dreadful minutes of trying to figure out how to operate the stove, he cranked up the heat and put them on.

Jake then walked back over towards the coffee, where Rose's cat, Sam, was sitting quietly on the floor. He'd never really been a cat person, but he had decided to just go with it when Rose brought him home one evening.

"Morning Sammy," Jake greeted the cat cheerfully, though Sam only meowed in reply. Jake took a cup out of the cabinet and poured himself a cup of coffee. But he was taken aback when he felt the cat jump on the back of his leg.

"Damn it Sam!" Jake spoke harshly to the cat while trying to shake him off of his leg. However, this only made him drop the coffee he was holding, spraying the burning liquid all down the front of his shirt and sending the cup crashing to the floor.

Jake cursed as he picked up the cat by his tail, trying his best to ignore the burning pain that was eating him alive.

He turned around only to find that the eggs he had forgotten about on the stove had started on fire.

"Damn it!" He rushed over to pick up the burning skillet with his right hand, the cat still hanging from his left. He ran over to the sink and threw the entire skillet in, turning the water on full blast, but it was too late. The fire alarm had already detected the smoke and was now beeping rather loudly.

"Damn!" Jake picked the skillet up out of the sink. It was still hot, but it was no longer on fire. "Now to shut of that stupid fire alarm," he muttered under his breath.

But it only got worse from there. He turned around to see. . .

"Good morning!" He smiled cheerfully at his wife, who stood petrified in the doorway. It was then he realized how bad the situation must look. Smoking skillet in one hand, and Rose's cat hanging by his tail in the other. "Happy Valentine's Day!" He tried his best to sound delightful.

Rose just gapped at him in shock. "Are you. . . are you _attempting_ to make breakfast?" Rose asked.

"Pshhh. Nooooo why would you think that?" Jake put a fake smile on and hid the skillet behind his back.

It was then that he noticed Rose was laughing. "You. . . you've got coffee all down your shirt," she giggled. "You look absolutely ridiculous right now."

Jake frowned. "Believe me. This is NOT how I wanted to start this day."

Rose's giggling soon turned to full out laughter. "You've got. . ." she paused to breath, "ashes all over your face."

"Well," Jake observed himself in a nearby mirror. "I'm glad you're enjoying this."

Rose's laughing turned back to giggles. _"Jake's so cute when he's mad." _Rose thought to herself as she observed the scowl he had written on his face.

She went over and kissed him on the cheek, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the mirror.

"Come on," she smiled playfully, "I'll show you how to make a pop tart."

* * *

It was almost noon by the time the kitchen had been cleaned, and Jake had taken an especially long shower. Now, the couple sat quietly on the couch.

"Well," Jake decided to strike up conversation, "I DID have the day all planned out."

"Mmmhmmm," Rose replied. "And how did that work out for ya?"

Jake glared. "I tried my best, okay? Your cat attacked me!"

"Sammy?" Rose laughed. "Hmmm you can take on goblins, ogres, and trolls, but you can't compete with a little cat?"

"Hey!" Jake said defensively. "He's evil! He just puts on that cute little kitty act for you! But he secretly hates me!"

"Right," Rose rolled her eyes. "So what's next on your list? Please tell me it's something that's not going to burn the house down."

"Well," Jake ignored her last comment, "I was thinking we could go ice skating today," he proposed.

Rose gave him a little half smile and walked over to the window, pulling aside the currents to reveal nothing but little white flakes of snow. By the looks of it, the stuff was coming down pretty hard.

"Damn," Jake responded. "This day is not working out for me. Who invented this dumb holiday anyways?"

Rose rolled her eyes playfully, somewhat amused by her husband's failed Valentine's Day attempts. "Improvise," she suggested.

Jake sighed, looking around the room for inspiration. "Do you like Yahtzee?"

* * *

"Alright," Jake said confidently, "we are going out for dinner tonight! And we are leaving now," Jake demanded looking out the window. It was now almost 6:00, and it was still snowing heavily outside. "I don't care if we die in the blizzard or not."

Rose smiled a little, once again taking the opportunity to roll her eyes. "Men and their pride."

Jake smiled back. "That's right. Now grab your coat and let's get out of here. Before it gets worse out there."

"You know," Rose started, "the weather man said-"

"That bastard's always wrong," Jake interrupted her.

Jake grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door. Rose could only laugh at his stubbornness.

* * *

"I'm surprised we got in so fast," Rose said as she took a bite of her pasta.

"Yeah," Jake replied dully, "especially since it's Valentine's Day."

"But let us not forget the weather. . ." She added.

Jake growled. "Let's not talk about it."

"Hey," Rose decided to change the subject, "at least one of your plans worked out."

Jake sighed. "Thank-"

He was cut short when everything went black. He heard everyone in the restaurant gasp in shock and confusion as to what was going on.

"Did the lights just go out?" Rose asked.

"My God," Jake replied, "This would happen."

"Where are you?" She asked, sticking her hand out to feel around.

"Right here," he replied reaching out and grabbing her hand. "What? Are you afraid of the dark?" Jake joked.

"No," Rose replied a little too quickly. "I just think we should get out of here before the storm gets any worse," she acknowledged the sound of the wind blowing against the building.

They both looked over when they saw a faint light approaching and looked up to see the face of their waitress, who was holding a candle. "Sorry about that," she apologized cheerfully. "The storm seemed to have cut our power off, but we've got some backup candles we can use for a lighting source," she set the candle down in the middle of the table. "Enjoy the rest of your dinner!"

Jake looked over to see candles being placed everywhere throughout the restaurant.

"See Jake?" Rose smiled. "The power outage is kind of a good thing. What's more romantic than a candle light dinner?"

He shrugged. "I guess it could be worse," he finished off the last few bits of lasagna. "Let's just make the most of it," he smiled.

Rose looked back at him in shock. "Wow! You actually just said something . . . positive!"

"Yeah, well," Jake replied defeated, his eyes transfixed on the beauty before him. "You look really pretty in dim lighting."

Though he couldn't see it, Rose was blushing.

Then his eyes roamed over to the dance floor, now surrounded by tiny white candles. "Wanna dance?" He asked, nodding his head in the general direction.

"I'd like that," Rose smiled back.

He stood up and offered his hand out to her like a gentlemen. Rose smiled and took it willingly, allowing him to lead her out to the dance floor.

"See?" Rose smiled sweetly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "This didn't turn out to be so bad."

"Don't say that," he whispered, "every time you say that something bad happens," he replied pulling her closer.

Rose laughed in response. "Don't be so paranoid," she leaned her head against his shoulder and continued to sway back and forth to the music. "We are going to be just fine."

* * *

"After all the shit that's happened to me today, I can't believe we made it home alive," Jake took off his coat and threw it on a nearby chair.

"It really wasn't that bad," Rose replied. "If it counts for anything, I had fun."

Jake would have accused her of lying had he not seen the truthful smile that lit up her face.

"But I do have one more thing for you," Jake suddenly remembered his Valentine's Day present.

"Me too," Rose smiled deviously.

"Be right back," Jake added, walking back towards their bedroom and grabbing a small package from the back of his dresser.

When he walked back out to the kitchen, Rose was standing their waiting, also holding a small present in her hand.

"You open yours first, Rose," he requested, handing her the small pink package.

She ripped it open and pulled out a gold heart necklace with a smaller diamond heart in the middle. "It's . . . it's beautiful!" She turned towards Jake to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

He gently took it out of her hands, and she turned around so he could put it on for her. "I like it a lot," she added with a thankful smile. "Now open yours."

Jake opened his gift and pulled out a silver watch. "Awesome!" He quickly put it on his wrist. "How did you know I needed a new watch?"

She shrugged in reply. "Maybe next Valentine's Day you'll be able to keep track of how long the eggs have been on the stove."

"Ouch," he replied. "Let's not bring that up again. And please don't tell my mother," he pleaded. "She would be ashamed."

Rose laughed and leaned forward to pull him into a deep kiss.

"I love you," he said when they finally pulled apart.

"I love you too," she replied happily.

**Well, here is my Valentine's Day oneshot! :D It could have been better but if you made it to this point you must not totally hate it. **

**I must credit the poor man who gave me the influence for the beginning part though . . . some poor guy on youtube who lit his newspaper on fire. Whoops! It made my week though. :) Him and Darth Vader anyways . . . **

**For those of you reading WDS, sorry I didn't update last week. I wasn't home four out of five nights and the night I was I was up late finishing my research paper. On top of that, I've been sick and going through some personal stuff right now. **

**Not to come up with excuses or anything. . . Lol. But please forgive me. I should update this week for sure! Almost nothing going on. **

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**~ada**


End file.
